


Ideals

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it means to be a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [soundfilledlife](http://soundfilledlife.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Marvelous loosed his grip on his sword, but when Basco moved to take advantage of disarming him, he brought his gun around instead, pressed it up beneath Basco's ribs, pressed his mouth to the frantic beat of Basco's pulse in his throat.

Basco laughed, the sound vibrating through Marvelous' body. "You're learning, Marvey-chan. To get something, you've got to give something."

Marvelous laughed with him, not understanding. "No. That's just what pirates do."

Basco dropped his own gun in favor of slipping his arm around Marvelous' waist, sweeping his feet from beneath him and catching his protest with a kiss.


End file.
